


Wingman3

by DARWIN51



Series: Wingman [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARWIN51/pseuds/DARWIN51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third of a series of one-shots revolving around Neric proposals, assisted by Deeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman3

“Deeks, tell me you got those pictures developed.” Eric asked desperately.  
“I did, finally.”  
“Good. I swear, if you had forgotten again-“  
“Hey, chill out. You’re about to propose. This is big. A game changer. Do this.” Deeks jumped up and down a few times, his arms flailing and head bobbing.  
“No. I am not doing that.”  
“C’mon. It really helps!”  
“No.”  
“Just once. I promise it will work.”  
“Fine.” Eric did the little dance, rolling his eyes.  
“No no no! You gotta have passion. Do it again.”  
Eric did the dance well this time, and it worked so well he started making silly noises. Deeks soon joined in, and their silly sounds echoed through the gym.  
“Back to work, boys.” Hetty appeared in the doorway.  
They both jumped in surprise. Hetty left and Eric glared at Deeks, snatching the pictures.”What did I tell ya?” Deeks called after him as Eric walked away. Deeks chuckled and made his way out of the gym too. After all, this was his friend’s big moment.  
“Hey Nell.” Eric strolled into OSP. “Oh. hey.” Nell replied, obviously distracted. It was the end of the day and Nell was just finishing up her report. Today’s case had tested Sam and Callen’s teamwork and Kensi had nearly been kidnapped. Of course, they wouldn’t have gotten very far with her though.   
“I have something to show you.” Eric said. Nell looked up, curiosity taking over. “What is it?”   
“Follow me”  
Eric said and just walked out of the room. “Wait!” Nell called but he didn’t, so she ran after him. “Where are you going?” Nell asked when she caught up with him, but he kept going without a word. He opened a door and went into the basement, Nell close behind. “Eric, if this is some kind of game…” She paused and thought to herself, being all mysterious though, that’s kinda sexy. She smiled to herself then remembered to keep following him. The basement was dark, and Eric kept ducking under things and stepping over others and dodging spider webs, and it all reminded Nell of the Lion King scene when grown up Simba follows Raffiki to the pond.   
Finally, Eric came to a door, spun around and stopped so fast that Nell bumped into him. He opened the door to an even darker room and led Nell inside. He closed the door behind him and they couldn’t see anything.   
“Remember when I taught you sign language?” Eric whispered. “Yeah about that I may have forgotten a little but-“ Nell was cut off by a light going on. A box on the wall next to her lit up, and there were four pictures of her and Eric on it. It’s a darkroom, Nell realized. “Look haard” Eric said with an accent, furthering Nell’s Lion King referenced mind. Eric grinned, knowing that she got the reference.  
Nell leaned closer to the pictures, and noticed that in each one, Eric’s hand was making a weird random shape. Letters! “W-I-L… uh, another L?” Nell asked “mhmm.” Eric mumbled.   
Suddenly, the box next to that one lit up. Three more pictures of Eric and Nell together. Three more letters. “Y-O-“ Nell squinted. “…W?” “U” Eric corrected. “Oh, ‘you’. ‘Will you’” Nell said. Eric lit the third box. “M-A- Oh my god, Eric.” Nell whispered. Eric couldn’t help it, a huge grin spread across his face. “Keep going” he whispered. “Will you marry” Eric lit the fourth box.  
“me” Nell whispered. The next box lit up, spelling N-E-L-L. He lit one more box, which showed just him down on one knee, with a closed jewelry box.   
Eric slowly knelt down, keeping his head bent, not making eye contact. He gently opened the box in one hand then raised his head and smiled at her. Nell couldn’t say anything, she only nodded her head so much that she looked like a bobblehead. Eric laughed and stood up, they wrapped their arms around each other, Eric reached behind Nell and flipped one more switch, to light up one more box, to reveal one more picture. Nell turned and saw a picture of them kissing on the beach, taken by Kensi. Nell laughed happily and kissed Eric back. And that completed it, to make exactly twenty pictures.


End file.
